


Impressive

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [44]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sports, care, track, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 44 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Margaery and Jon with the prompt: I'll take you to the hospital.a modern college au with jon snow in track shorts what more could you need?





	

Margaery had seen boys do it before, try to impress her by showing off in whatever sport or talent they had just to get her attention. Her grandmother said it would be a common occurrence when she was in high school, boys were far too desperate for a girls attention to use common sense. 

Even still Margaery had not expected it to continue when she went to college. It happened less often then but still Margaery saw boys who were desperate for her attention do stupid things.

“Hey Margaery.” Jon greeted with a smile.

Jon had a sweet smile which Margaery would happily admit to. As she looked back to him with his hair in a bun and legs shown nicely in running shorts she could not help but stare. The idea of boys being ridiculous for her attention annoyed her sometimes though with Jon she would let it pass this one time.

Margaery smiled before playfully warning hi, “Be careful over there you are going to get yourself hurt.”

Jon stopped and turned to face her with a playful little smirk on his face. “Me? No I have been doing this for ages. I could run this track backwards if I wanted to.”

Margaery watched the look on his face form and shook her head, “Oh no don’t you dare Jon you are going-”

Still Margaery stopped watching as he started to simply walk it backwards. Walking was less dangerous so Margaery could feel a bit more at ease for him. Still Margaery warned him again, “If you keep that up you are going to get yourself hurt Jon. Whatever are you going to do if you have to stay on bedrest for a few days? You will be far too bored for your own good.”

“Oh come on I can do this in my sleep, Margy. Look see I can even go faster.” Jon told her before he picked up speed.

Margaery opened her mouth to protest but before she could he ran right into one of the hurdles on the track, flipping over it and landing on his arm. 

“Jon!” Margaery called out, dropping her books and running over to him.

Jon was bright red in the face and clearly embarrassed, “I’m fine it is nothing you do not have to fuss Margy see I can get up.” He got up but then realized that his arm was in worse shape than the rest of him was.

“You are not fine look at your arm- seven hells Jon you could have broken your neck or something.” Margaery told him as she fussed, fingers gently ghosting over the wound as she examined it.

“Look it’s nothing a bit of bandage can’t fix when I get home.” Jon told, trying to brush it off even if he was in pain.

“No I’ll take you to the hospital. No arguments now come on my car is in the back parking lot.” Margaery told him before going to pick up her books.

The two of them started to walk and Jon was not sure what all he could even say to her without seeming like a total idiot. “I am so sorry.” He finally apologized.

“Don’t apologize you were just trying to impress me.” Margaery told him with a smile.

“And did it work?” Jon asked with a raised brow.

Margaery took a moment as if she was considering it before she spoke. “I’m not sure maybe you will have to figure out at dinner Friday night?”

Jon was sure his face went ten shades redder but he tried to play it cool by simply nodding. “Yeah I think that I can manage that.”

Margaery smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I know you can.”


End file.
